Master
by Xandarius
Summary: He couldn't understand why, after all these years, she stilled called him Master. First fic. Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

He couldn't understand it.

It had been years since she had taken his blood. She was a true No-Life-Queen now.

So why did she insist on calling him master?

Not that he minded. It always made him feel just a tad giddy (which for anyone else would mean they'd be jumping for joy) when she addressed him like that.

"_Master."_

He wasn't sure why she still called him that, but he enjoyed it. It also confused him why she had seemed to pout when he had tried calling her Seras. Before his absence, she had always hated it when he had referred to her as "Police Girl," but now, anything else made her face start to droop, at least when it came from him.

Another thing he had noticed, was how much attraction she was feeling for someone, although he could never figure out who it was. He had still been able to read her emotions while he was trapped inside his own head, and had only noticed the feeling about five years before he had returned. Since his revival, the feeling had only grown stronger, but he hadn't been able to pin down who had joined at the time the feeling had started, and had lasted that long, plus the ten he had been back.

He kept telling himself that the only reason he was interested was to try to get to know the man better, after all, if the attraction had lasted this long, the Police Girl might be thinking of turning him, and he'd like to know more about the man he would have to share eternity with. He told himself that his own feelings for the girl were just that of a mentor. Never mind the fact that in his head, he called her _his _Police Girl. Never mind that what had kept him going during the more difficult times in his head were what memories of her he had been able to find. Never mind the fact that she kept wanting to show-off her new uniform to him, and it seemed to be growing smaller with every visit to his room.

"Master?"

He turned, unaware of her presence in his room until now. He had been so distracted with his own thoughts that he had not noticed her come in.

"Yes, Police Girl?"

"I was wondering why you've been going over all the rosters we've had for the past decade and a half or so. Specifically the _male _rosters. Is there something you're not telling us?" she asked, an evil glint in her eye that made his heart almost leap.

"Just wondering about something."

"What is it?"

"Well, while I was sorting things out in my mind, I was still connected with yours, although not well enough to speak. Before my victory over the souls inside of me, I could feel a growing attraction for someone, coming from you. Since my return, the feeling has only grown stronger. Even if you have come into your own, we will forever share a bond, one of Maker and Childe. I'm simply trying to discover who it is that has taken your attention so, as I may one day be forced to share an eternity with him as well."

Seras sighed to herself. This was typical of her Master. He had discovered something, but of course, instead of coming to the persons involved, he had attempted to puzzle it out for himself, never mind that she could have saved him the trouble of trying to accomplish an impossible task. He just never did put two and two together, did he?

"Master, why do you think I still call you that?"

He blinked. He hadn't been expecting that. "I'm not sure. I assumed it was because that was what you had gotten used to calling me, and simply didn't feel like changing. Are you saying that there is another reason?"

"Yes, and it has to do with the problem that you've no doubt been racking your brains over for the past few nights. I could feel your agitation through the bond."

"I does, does it?"

"Yes, it does, and I'd be happy to help walk you through it during the day today," she suddenly was right up against him, his flat chest pushing against her not so flat one. "In your coffin." she seductively whispered in his ear. He shuddered. Now he understood. Now he understood why she called him Master. Now he understood why anything but the pet name he had given to her decades ago made her upset. And now he understood, why it was that his heart, a thing he had thought was all shriveled up, and dead in his chest, was coming alive more and more every day.

"I think I can arrange that, but I'm not sure if either one of us will get any sleep."

"Mmm," she said, lips still close to his ear. "That's just the way I want it."


	2. Why

To the two people who are following this, as well as anyone who didn't read the description to see that this was a one-shot, or the fact that it was marked "Completed," I would like to say only this; congratulations on doing something completely pointless. That is all. Good day.


End file.
